Forget Me Not
by Eternal Temptations
Summary: Years have passed since they had seen one another, but could either of them truely forget? Brought to you by the second half of Eternal Temptations, please R & R. This story does not follow HBP or DH
1. Prologue: Fairytales Dont Always

Forget Me Not

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending…_

Ginny looked back one more time at the man who she had loved for years, the only man who would ever have her heart. She knew things would never be the same after this night, and that was the reason she decided to leave. She would rather remember her one perfect night, than have to remember the fight she knew would come after, or even worse, the words that would shatter her soul. Her bags were packed, shrunken to fit in her pocket. Her heart was in her throat as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly as not to wake him from his sleep. With one tap of her wand she was gone.


	2. Chapter One: Tell Me No Lies

Forget Me Not

_Tell Me No Lies_

It was a rainy afternoon; it suited her mood to a tee. Her life had been less then what she had imagined when she left that night 5 years ago. She missed her family dearly, but she missed him even more. The way his eyes glowed when he really smiled, the way his hand ran through his hair when he was nervous or upset, even his circular glasses. She smiled into her tea as she stirred it. Her thoughts drifted back to the best night of her life.

:. Five Years Ago .:

_ Ginny couldn't believe it. She had waited six years for some sign, a hint, anything to tell her that he felt one iota of what she felt for him. It had taken him six years to finally say something. It was the night of graduation, it was supposed to be a party for 7__th__ years only but she had managed to sneak in. There were tons of bottles around, both Butterbeer and Firewhiskey alike. Nearly all the students were intoxicated or dead drunk. She covered her laugh with her hand as she saw her brother Ron and Hermione making out like there was no tomorrow. It took a bottle of Firewhiskey for them to finally realize their crushes on the other._

"_Shhh." She heard in her ear. Arms circled her waist and warmth came over her body as Harry held her tightly to him. He didn't say anything more; he just moved her hair off her shoulder and lowered his lips to the pale patch of skin that was now visible. They gently grazed across her skin making her shiver. Instinct came over her and her head fell back on his shoulder allowing him more room to continue. Her fingers traced the rough skin of his hands, memorizing them. Time seemed to freeze in the moment, allowing the two lovers all the time in world to explore each other._

_ Swift strong arms carried her to an empty bed and set her down on the soft sheets. Harry undid the clasp of his cloak and fell to the floor with a rush of soft fabric. In one quick movement he lowered himself onto her and captured her lips. A pair of arms circled his neck allowing him to conquer her. His tongue gently licked her lips seeking entrance to her warm mouth. As her mouth opened it was as if someone had taken over her body, she knew exactly what to do. When his tongue had explored every inch of her mouth his hands began to explore her body. They slid under her shirt, making her shiver at the feel of his rough hands on her smooth porcelain skin._

_ In a rush of passions they found themselves completely exposed to the other. This wasn't Harry's first time, but he felt slightly aware even in his drunken state. Ginny however had never been in this situation before and was biting at her lip. Harry smiled and whispered into her ear that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Ginny nodded accepting his compliment. This time it was her who kissed him. She needed to feel him closer, against her bare skin. His muscles shown in the moonlight coming through the window, all those years of Quidditch showed on his body. Her body had changed over the years from a gangly girl to a full bodied woman._

_ Ginny arched her neck as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck to her full breasts and eventually to the mass of soft curls in between her thighs. Ginny blushed a bit, but all was forgotten when lips grazed her swollen bud. Her hands grasped at the sheets as his hands joined his lips bringing her to her first orgasm. Her hand sought his face lifting it up to look at her before she beckoned him to kiss her. They kissed for what seemed like hours. She could feel him against her naked body, large and warm, waiting for release._

_ Ginny shy took her hand and placed it on him. He jumped a bit in surprise before groaning from the feeling. Ginny stopped and he looked as if he might die. She silently told him she was ready and he moved himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes one last time before thrusting into her. Ginny closed her eyes as the pain came. Harry leaned forward and kissed her tears away. When the time was right he began moving slowly then faster as desire took them to places they had never been before._

:. Five Years Later .:

Ginny smiled at the memory, a blush creeping up on her cheeks making them warm. Thing had definitely not turned out like she had thought.


	3. Chapter Two: Nobody Knows It But Me

Forget Me Not

_Nobody knows…_

Leaving her now chilled tea on the table, she finished tying the apron around her waist. She took a moment to stare at the keys dangling from the hook on the wall. Suddenly her thoughts became lost. Five years. She had been living in misery for five years. Regret consumed her being. It had been five years to the day since she left him. The 'what ifs' filled her mind. What if I went back? What if I had stayed? What if he's married? She didn't think she could bear to see him with someone else. They only had one night together, but in that night she had given him her heart.

Ginny shook her head trying to rid the thoughts from her mind. She had to go on, live her routine life. Work, home, cry, sleep, than repeat. It was always the same, always predictable, always lonely. She grabbed her keys locking her door behind her. She was five minutes late to work due to her reminiscing memories. Her boss gave her a stern look, but said nothing. The hardship was written on her face that day, more so then normal. She hadn't changed much in the last five years. Her hair was longer reaching her waist, always in a bun when she wasn't alone. Her figure was a bit thinner. The most drastic change was her eyes. They no longer sparkled with life as they once had.

Making her way to the first table, Ginny didn't bother to look up. "Can I get you something to drink?" She got out her order pad out and waited for the person to order. When the customer said nothing, she finally looked up. There right before her eyes was her brother, Ron. Her eyes widened and she knew things would never be the same. He was too shocked to speak; he simply opened and closed his mouth. Ginny just stared at him, when she was able she turned to run but his hand caught her arm.

"Ginny." He managed to say for the first time since seeing her. Ginny nodded, proving it was her. Her brother looked healthy, surprised, but happy. He gazed at her as if she would disappear before him. "Why?" He asked with sadness in his voice. Ginny stared at him in shock. Surely Harry had told them all. She didn't understand. Then a thought came to her. Harry had been drunk; maybe he didn't even know it was her. Maybe he didn't remember anything at all. Ginny forced herself to breath as her face paled. She had to think of something, she had to lie and quickly.

"I…" She began. "I needed to get away from it all, to find myself." She lied. Knowing Ron he wouldn't see through it, he had always been oblivious. Ron gave her contemplating look. He knew she was lying, his auror training had taught him how to see through lies. However he wasn't going to force her to say the truth. He lifted an eyebrow.

"You're a waitress Gin, how is that finding yourself? You are not the waitress type." Ron sighed. "Why didn't you write?" He left the question in the air.

"I tried, but you would have come and dragged me back home. Besides, you had better things to do. All of you." She smiled thinking of how Ron and Hermione were going at it that night. "So did you and Hermione get married?" She spotted the wedding ring on his finger.

"Yes, but how did you know?" He hadn't even started dating her until graduation, the night Ginny had disappeared.

"I saw you two making out that night, and we all knew you two would finally get together." Ginny smiled and filled his coffee. "I'm glad it finally worked out. I'll be back in a second." She went to the back and asked her boss for a break so she could talk to her brother she hadn't seen in five years. Her boss was a caring man who treated Ginny like a daughter. He agreed telling her not to be too long. Ginny returned and sat down in the booth opposite of Ron. "So tell me, how is everyone?"

"Well everyone's great, they all miss you. Especially Hermione, she wanted…" He took a deep breath. "She wanted you to be the maid of honor, but no one could find you." Ron looked down at his coffee. "After two years of waiting we finally tied the knot." He smiled a bit. "We have a daughter named Michelle Ginevra Weasley, and a boy on the way." He looked at Ginny who was staring at her hands. He put one of his hands on top of hers. "Come back with me?" He asked hope filling his eyes. He had missed her, her mother had been sad though she put on a good façade, as did the rest of the family.

Ginny bit her bottom lip in thought. She desperately wanted to go back, more than anything. Deep inside she knew it would never be the same. But maybe she could go back, even if it was just for a while. She hadn't taken a vacation in the whole time she had been in New York; she had plenty of vacation days. She let her lower lip go and looked at Ron's hopeful eyes. "Alright, but just for a week or two." Watching Ron smile made her feel she had made the right decision.

:. A Week Later .:

Ginny nervously looked up at the Burrow. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She had come home with Ron. Hermione was visiting at the Burrow; Ron had convinced her to come along. She stayed frozen outside the Burrow; did she make a mistake in coming back? Her palms were sweaty and she felt faint, could she do this? She didn't know. Ron took her hand and gently steered her inside. Ginny hid behind him as he was engulfed in the arms of his pregnant wife. When she opened her eyes they looked as though they might come out of her head. "Ginny?" She said quietly before leaving Ron behind and crushing her sister-in-law nearly to death. Ginny hugged her back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley boomed from the kitchen. "How dare you not write your poor wife to tell her you'd be an extra week?!" She came out ready to scold him. Ginny half expected Ron to run out the door like he did when they were younger, but he sat down a grin plastered on his face. Hermione moved and Mrs. Weasley's anger disappeared as she took in the sight of her long lost daughter. Ginny watched her mother freeze and then smile before hugging her in much the same fashion as Hermione had. "Ginny, my baby, you've finally come home." Her mother cried on her shoulder. Ginny hugged her mother back and rubbed her back.

"It's alright mum, I'm here." She felt herself get a bit teary eyed. She had dreamed about her mother holding her like this. When she was younger she found it annoying and embarrassing, but now it was comforting.

Arthur came out from his study. "Molly, what is all the commotion about?" Arthur smiled at the sight in front of him. "Did you have a good vacation Princess?" He kissed her cheek. Ginny smiled and nodded. "Molly dear, you're going to suffocate the girl."

Molly pulled back and wiped her eyes with the corner of her apron. "I haven't seen my baby girl in five years, what did you expect?"

In the kitchen there was a pop. Ginny took a deep breath she spotted Harry in the kitchen. He grabbed a roll, and then went to go past her and sit on the couch. Then it seemed to hit him. He walked backwards a bit roll still halfway to his lips and stared at Ginny.


	4. Chapter Three: Take My Hand

Forget Me Not

_Take My Hand_

Harry finally lowered the roll from his mouth. "Ginny?" He said in a surprised voice, he wouldn't have thought it was him who spoke if he had not been the one speaking. He studied her appearance. She seemed to be a bit pink in the cheeks under his gaze.

Getting over her nerves Ginny smiled. "Hello Harry." She hugged him lightly and a bit awkwardly. She wondered if he remembered, and if he had why hadn't he told Ron? Sure her brother could be highly overprotective of her, but nothing could break their friendship. They'd been best friends for years; along with Hermione of course.

Harry snapped out of his shock and hugged her back tightly. "Where have you been?" He said softly in her ear. Ginny had no choice but to remember that night when he had whispered to her in much the same way. It sent shivers down her spine.

Ginny turned her head lightly to whisper back. "No where important." He nodded and let go of her and she sat down in a chair elegantly crossing her unnaturally long legs. "So how have you all been?" She smiled at Hermione who was rubbing her stomach.

"Oh Gin, come here." Hermione said suddenly. Ginny went over to Hermione and sat between her and Harry. Hermione took her hand and placed it over her stomach. "There did you feel that?" Ginny nodded with a smile.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked still looking at Hermione's stomach.

"It's a girl." Hermione smiled. "I want to name her Hope, but Ron keeps disagreeing." She gave her husband a stern look.

Ginny laughed. "That's my brother for you." She felt Harry shift slightly next to her, his thigh rubbed against hers. Again Harry whispered in her ear.

"We should get out of here while we can; they go on for ages about the name." He held out his hand to help her up. Ginny shyly took his hand and they walked outside. He had his hands in his pocket as they walked in silence.

"So where were you really?" Harry finally spoke up.

"New York." Ginny looked over at him.

Harry nodded. "Why did you leave though? Ron said something about you saying you need to find yourself, but I don't think that's the reason."

Ginny looked away from his questioning eyes. "I didn't leave because of that no." She looked back over at him. "It's a bit complicated to explain, I'm not sure if it even makes sense to me anymore."

Harry stopped and looked at her. "You can tell me."

Ginnys stomach dropped. How could she tell him of all people? "Harry, I…" She looked down at her hands. "I can't tell you."

Harry lifted her chin. "Why not, is it something I did?"

Ginny paled considerably. She looked away with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry." She said before walking back to the burrow leaving a confused Harry behind.


	5. Chapter Four: Things I'll Never Say

Forget Me Not

_Things I'll Never Say_

Ginny relaxed as she sat down on a patch of grass outside of the Burrow. She brought her knees to her chest and circled her arms around them. Why didn't she just tell him? Suddenly she felt sixteen again; what is she going to do. No doubt Harry would talk to Ron and he would come to bombard her with questions or scold her from acting so rudely. She sighed and watched the sun falling slowly into the horizon. Ginny jumped as a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Hermione's concerned face. They just stared for a few minutes as if communicating silently.

"Ginny." Hermione started as she carefully took a seat next to her and looked out at the horizon. "I know you don't want to talk about why you left, but its not good to keep things all bottled up inside. I'm not saying you have to talk to me or Ron about it, but maybe your mum?" She turned her head to look at Ginny.

Ginny mouth began to smile as she thought about what her mother's reaction would be. She would probably start planning a wedding. She burst out laughing at the last thought. When she calmed down she noticed Hermione looking at her with a confused expression. "Sorry, just imagining my mum's reaction. I don't think she'd be the right person to talk with. I certainly can't talk to the guys about it, that would be to akward." She looked at Hermione. "If you promise not to talk to anyone about it I suppose I could give you some clue of what happened." Hermione nodded with a smile encouraging her to continue.

"I promise not to say a word about it to anyone other then yourself." Hermione took out her wand and did a wizards oath. "My lips are sealed."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, well it started on the night of your graduation. I did something I shouldn't have with a boy." She hoped Hermione would get her meaning. It seemed she did because a blush covered her cheeks. "I slept with someone who I'm not going to name. I don't regret that it happened, but rather the way it happened. I was afraid of what would happen after. That it might ruin that night all together. I panicked, so I ran. Not very Gryffindor of me was it?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with a slight smile. "No it wasn't, but everyone has their own fears. I was always afraid of what Ron would say that it took a bottle of firewhiskey to tell him I liked him. Thats the thing about fear, it makes you do things you didn't think you ever would. Like hidding yourself or running away." She looked at Ginny. "I can't tell you what to do, but I am going to say that running away from the problem won't make it go away. If you like this bloke then I say tell him how you feel, if he rejects you then he's not the one and you can move on."

Ginny nodded and looked at the orange and pink sky. "I know he's the one for me, but I don't think I could take it if he rejected me. He doesn't even remember anyways."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know he doesn't remember?"

Ginny sighed. "He was very drunk, I'd be amazed if he remembered he was with anyone that night let alone me. I don't even think he sees me as a female, just a person in the background."

Hermione put her hand on one of Ginny's. "Then he's a fool, anyone can see you are a woman. If he can't then it's his loss." Her turned her head as Molly yelled out that dinner was ready. Hermione grinned. "I'm starved, let's go eat."

Ginny stood and helped Hermione up. When they got inside Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and sat down next to her. Ginny sat down on the other side of Hermione. She was too busy noticing how Ron had changed to notice Harry taking the seat next to her until he asked her to pass the mashed potatoes. Ginny did and nodded when he thanked her. She smiled as she realized she had missed her families noisy meals. Never did she think she would miss them so bad. Then her smile fell as she thought about going back to New York, back to her routine, back to the solitary life she had been living.

"You alright Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, staring intently at her.

Ginny turned at looked at him. The sunset was behind him giving him a god like appearence. Why did he have to be so damn attractive? She nodded her head. "I was just thinking how different it is New York. I guess I just realized how homesick I was all those years." She looked at her plate and played around with the food.

"I know how you feel, I lived in Ireland for a year. I couldn't stand it, I was miserable. Even though I wasn't raised here, it's still home to me." Harry smiled. "I don't think I could leave it for too long."

Dinner passed with little conversation, mostly about where Ginny had been, and what she had been doing all these years. Ginny made her way to her old room. She was surprised to find it was still the same as she left it. Not a thing had changed. "Can I come in?" Harry asked from the doorway.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at him. "Sure." She was sitting on her trunk. It was her Hogwarts trunk, they must have gotten it after she left.

Harry sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to pry."

Ginny smiled slightly. "I should be the one apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong, I guess it's still a sensitive subject. Even after five years."

Harry nodded. "Some things will always be a sensitive subject." He said thinking about his parents. "Can I just ask one question, then I won't say another thing about it."

Ginny's smile dropped and she took a deep breath. "I'll answer it if I can."

"Earlier it seemed like I was one of the reasons you left." Harry paused and looked over at Ginny. "I know it has something to do with the party, or you wouldn't have disapeared then. I don't remember much about that night, but I do know that I was with someone. Sometimes I get little glimpses of someone, but it's so fuzzy I can never see her face." At this point Ginny found her hands quite interesting. "I was wondering if you knew who she was, and if thats why you left?"

Ginny let out the breath she was holding. "In a way that's why I left, but not in the way you think. And yes I do know who she is." She looked back at Harry who had a look of hope in his eyes. "Can I ask why you want to know who she is?"

Harry smiled as his mind drifted. "I can't explain really, it's a feeling I have whenever I have a memory of her. I can remember how she smelled, how soft her skin was, I can even remember what her lips feel like; but I can never remember what she looked like, or who she was." He looked at Ginny and he blushed a bit. "Sorry, that was a little more then I was going to say." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just have to know who she is. Me and Ron tried to figure it out, but we came up with nothing. She wasn't a Slytherin was she?"

Ginny laughed. "No, she wasn't a Slytherin."

Harry grinned. "But you aren't going to tell me who she is, are you?"

Ginny looked at Harry seriously. "Did you ever think the reason you don't remember her face is because you blocked it out. That you don't want to remember?"

Harry thought for a second. "No, but why would I want to not remember?"

Ginny looked out the window. "What do you remember about her?"

Harry went back into his memories a smile on his face. "I know that we went to my room, I know we kissed." He paused. "I sometimes get an image of her being naked so I think we slept together, and all of the other things I said. Other then that, I don't know for sure."

"Given up on your mystery girl already Harry?" Ron asked from the doorway.

Ginny blushed. "Ron, you prat. We're just talking." She threw a pillow at him which he dodged.

Harry looked at Ron. "She says she knows who it is, but she won't tell me who. So far alls she said is that she wasn't a Slytherin."

Ron laughed. "Well I think we already assumed as much. Why won't you tell us Gin, you don't still have a crush on Harry do you?"

Ginny put her hands over her face. "This is not happening." She said to herself. She lifted her hands and opened her eyes. "Shit it is happening." She sighed and tried to contain her blush. "No I don't still have a crush on Harry." Cause I'm in love with him, she thought to herself.

Ron patted Harry's back. "Tough luck mate." He turned his attension to Ginny. "So why won't you tell us? Poor Harry here has been lusting for her since that night. Put him out of his misery."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron. "Don't you think if she wanted to be known she would have said something by now?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's shy?"

Harry looked at Ginny. "Maybe you could talk to her for me?"

Ginny looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She stood and went to the window.

Harry nodded to himself. "Well I promised Michelle I would take her flying, see you guys later."

Downstairs Ginny heard Hermione shreik about Michelle only being three and not old enough to fly. Ginny laughed to herself. She turned when Ron spoke.

"Whatever happened that night Gin, it's in the past. We're you're family and we love you no matter what." He kissed her forehead. "When you're ready I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks Ron." Ginny hugged him. "When I'm ready. There's someone who I need to talk to first, I just don't know how."

Ron smiled. "You afraid to talk to someone, where's the Gryffindor pride?"

Ginny laughed. "It's been in hiding for five years, I'm not sure if I remember it anymore."

"It's not something you forget. You still have it, you just have to find it." He heard Hermione still scolding Harry. "I better go rescue him from the dangers of my pregnant wife." Ron left Ginny at her window.

Ginny sighed and looked out the window at the stars. How was she going to tell him that it wasn't some beautiful girl he had remembered all these years, but that it was Ginny Weasley? She had no idea.


	6. Chapter Five: Secrets That Should Never

Forget Me Not

_Secrets That Should Never Be Revealed_

Ginny went down the stairs of Ron and Hermiones home quietly. She knew they had long since gone to sleep. She tiptoed into the kitchen neglecting to turn on any lights. She reached up in the top cabinet for some firewhiskey. She knew this was where Ron kept it. Her finger grazed the smooth surface of the bottle sliding it a bit closer. Ginny strained her arm to reach when suddenly a hand grabbed it and set it in her hand. Surprised, Ginny turned and looked into two sleepy green eyes. Unable to find her voice she stared at him.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." Harry broke the silence, his voice rough from sleep.

Ginny still didn't speak but took out a second glass for him then set it on the table with her own. She sat down and began drinking the liquid that burned her throat and set her nerves aflame. Harry sat across from her and casually drank the firewhiskey as if it was nothing more then water. Ginny felt a bit uneasy.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ginny found her voice. She looked across the table at him, taking in his sleep ridden appearence.

"I ran out of dreamless sleep potion." Harry answered curtly not mentioning what his dreams were of. "I never figured you for the firewhiskey type."

Ginny smiled softly and looked into the amber liquid of her glass. "Not usually, only on rare occasions. Usually when I want to forget or just to relax." She swirled her finger in the firewhiskey before sucking the alcohol off her finger.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry's curiosity once again kicked in.

Ginny smirked. "No, I don't." She paused. "Just say I said it was me that night, how would you deal with that?"

Harry grinned amusedly. "I would check you into St. Mungo's."

Ginny laughed on the outside, but inside her heart was breaking. Ginny stood keeping her tears in check. "Well, I think I better go to bed before we wake up Ron and Hermione. Goodnight Harry." She turned and walked out of the kitchen and into her room. She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears silently rolled down the sides of her face onto the pillow.

Ginny finally got out of her bed again as the clock chimed 2 am. She had no sleep left in her, so she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was so foolish of her to keep up hope for this amount of time. She carefully folded her things and sat at the small desk and began writing three letters. One to Harry, one to Hermione, and one to the rest of her family. She made sure Hermione and Harry's notes said to read in private. In her letter to Hermione she explained why she was leaving once more, the truth down to the last detail. Her letter to Harry was the most difficult to write. She wrote that she was the girl he had been seeking all these years, and she understands he doesn't feel that way about her. In the letter to her family she left contact information for herself, but she didnt say why she was leaving again. She left the letters on her desk where they were sure to find them once they realized she was gone. Ginny apparated to the airport and booked the next flight home, which was in a few hours. She went to a bar and spent the rest of the morning sipping a martini.


	7. Chapter Six: The Heart Wont Lie

Forget Me Not

_The Heart Wont Lie_

Ginny made it safely home.She began her normal routine with some slight changes. She only worked at the dinner part time and began her education again. Not just magical education, but also muggle education. It was nearly a month before she was contacted by anyone in her former life. Hermione and Ron would visit often when they all could find time. Hermione would try to shush Ron whenever he spoke of Harry and his new girlfriend. A year or so after her disasterous return she heard from Ron that Harry was engaged to be married sometime in the following summer.

"I'm telling you Gin, she's perfect for Harry. She smart, and nice, hell of a quidditch player, and she's bloody gorgeous." Ron went on about her. Hermione glared at Ron, who was in the dark about what happened.

Ginny plastered on a fake smile. "That's lovely Ron. I think you have competion Mione." She joked.

Hermione sipped her tea. "So how is school doing?"

Ginny smiled for real this time. "It's going great. I'll have my masters soon."

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "What about your social life? Any blokes I should be worried about?"

Ginny laughed. "Merlin no, I don't have time. There is this one guy who keeps asking me out. He seems nice and all, but I just don't know."

Hermione grinned. "Go for it, you only live once."

Ron looked at Hermione like she had spawned another head. "Who are you and what have you done with my Mione?"

Ginny laughed. "I'll think about it."

Ron stood and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Hate to go so soon, but Harry and I have a new mission we have to get ready for."

Ginny shook her head. "I'll see you soon enough."

Soon enough turned out to be 3 years. They still spoke on the phone now and again, but Ginny was a busy person and Aurors were just as busy with a new uprising of violent muggle-hating groups.

Ginny was 25 now, and a huge figure in the courtroom. She was often called 'the' go to girl of law. She had her own company, and an expensive mansion, and more money then a person could spend. The one thing she didn't have was signifigant other. Alot of men sought her out, but she refused them all. She was constantly busy until one day she collapsed at work. Her doctors said she needed a vaction and said no less then a month. Ginny's second took charge while Ginny went the one place she could think of, the Burrow.

She paid the taxi and picked up her fancy suitcase. She smoothed out her designer skirt suit and did a quick check on her hair that was up in a pair of chopsticks. She knocked on the door an waited for an answer and her mother answered it before going into hysterics.

"Ginny, you look so grown up." Molly felt her eyes water. "My babies all grown up."

Arthur came out and hugged his daughter before kissing a forehead. "She'll always be my baby girl."

Ginny smiled a bit sheepishly. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while? My doctors say I need a vaction, and I couldn't think of a better place than home."

Molly put her hands. "Of course you can." What she said next shocked her. "Harry, be a dear and help Ginny with her things."

An comfort Ginny had felt about being home flew out the window a disgruntled Harry came down the stairs in only a towel. "I was in the shower, what did you say?"

Ginny noticed her parents had disapeared. "They asked if you could help me with my bags."

Harry's head snapped to look at her. "Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "I can get them myself, don't worry about it." She turned and picked up two suitcases. "I'm not a light packer." When she turned to face him she saw him staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

Harry breaking out of his shock shook his head. "No, you're fine. I mean you look fine." He sighed as his face reddened. "No, theres nothing on your face." He turned and went back into the bathroom.

Ginny smiled a bit and shook her head before taking her things upstairs to her room and unpacking.


	8. Chapter Seven: So New Yet So Familiar

Forget Me Not

_So New Yet So Familiar_

Ginny finished upacking her suitcases and sat on her bed. For three years she had school and cases to keep her busy, but now she was sitting in her childhood bedroom with absolutely nothing to do. She sat there for a few more minutes before taking off her jacket to her suit. It was alot warmer today then remembered. She rolled up the sleeves of her button up blouse and went down to the kitchen to find her mother doing as she always did; cooking. She smiled and sat down in a chair. "Need any help?"

Molly smiled at her daughter. "Could you set the table dear?"

Ginny stood and took the pile of plates and set them spread out over the table. She noticed there were far more plates then people. "Mum, is there someone, or three more people coming to dinner?" She started on the silverware.

Molly laughed a bit. "Fred and George visit on weekends and Ron of course. Don't tell Hermione I said this. She may be the brightess witch I know, but she lacks in the kitchen."

Ginny laughed. "I won't." She grinned amused when two people apparated behind her. She jumped a bit not really used to being in the magical world again. "Fred, George." She walked towards them with a look only Molly and Ginny could manage. She lunged forward and hugged them and smiled. "I missed you."

Fred and George relaxed seeing as she didn't attack them. "We missed you too Gin." They said together. When they pulled back they whistled. "Nice suit Gin, you must be as good as they say."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "Who's they?"

The twins showed her a New York Times with her on the headlines. 'Star Lawyer Collapses'. Ginny pulled it out of Fred's hand. "Shit." She muttered.

"Ginevra, I will not have that language in my house." Molly chided.

"Sorry Mum." Ginny fell into a chair still looking at the magazine. She raced up to her room and took out her cell phone. She called Miranda. "Miranda, how did it get out?" ... "That rat." ... "Make sure he's fired." ... "I don't care, if he is a rat we don't need him in the office." ... "Alright, make sure no one knows I'm here. I don't want the press here." ... "Thanks Miranda, I'll see you next month." She had just hung up when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and squeezed into a tight hug. Ginny laughed, her cell phone still in her hand. "Air, need air." Ron loosened his hold.

"Wow, look at you." Ron said examining her from arms length. "Harry said you looked good, but he didn't say how posh you look."

Ginny blushed a bit. "You don't look so bad yourself." She tugged on his tie. "What's the special occasion?"

Ron shrugged. "Had to go to the ministry for a trial is all."

"Shall we?" Ginny playfully stuck out her arm.

Ron made his voice higher. "Why I would love too."

Ginny and Ron were still laughing as they came to the table. Ginny laughed harder as Mrs. Weasley slapped George's hand as he attempted to swipe a roll to eat. "Wait for your sister."

Ginny sat down with a smile on her face. Ron sat between her and Harry. There were laughs all through out dinner. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry looking at her when he was talking to Ron and felt her cheeks heat a bit. After desert Ron left, the twins dissapeared saying something about work to be done. Which was never good in Molly's opinion. Ginny helped clear the table, but her mother told her to go on and have some fun. Ginny made her way outside to the garden and sat on an old bench. She closed her eyes and just listened. She smiled as there was a bang from the twin's room and then Molly scolding her son's. She started a bit when she heard a distinct voice speaking to her. "Mind if I sit?" Ginny didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She just nodded. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he sat next to her. "So how have you been?"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him emerald meeting chocolate. "Busy mostly, and you?"

Harry sighed. "Busy, a bit down, the usual." He leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees. "Not the way I expected."

Ginny nodded. She understood that part. "Life is rarely what you expect it to be. If it was it would be rather boring don't you think?"

Harry grinned and looked over at her. "I guess it would be." He looked into her eyes as if looking into her soul. "I, umm." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Ginny noticed this and smiled. "You can tell me." She told him a bit amused that she could make him nervous.

Harry looked away. "I wanted to ask you a favor, but..."

Ginny cut him off. "Go on."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if you knew or not, but I got married." When she nodded he continued. "Well we're getting a divorce, but she is being rather difficult, or greedy."

"And you want me to be your lawyer?" Ginny guessed. Harry nodded before hanging his head. "I'll do it."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Thank you." He was estatic. In the moments happiness he kissed her, just a short quick kiss. All of the sudden there was a huge amount of sexual tension between them. They stared into each other's eyes. "I uhh." Harry stuttered again.

Ginny smiled. "It's alright Harry." She tried to ease the tension. For Harry it seemed to work.

"It's getting late." Harry stated the obvious. "I'll see you tomorrow." He jogged back to the house. As soon as the door shut leaned back and closed her eyes. What was she doing?

AN: Thank you to all of my readers. I appreciate all of your comments! The next chapter should be up shortly, Diandra.


	9. Chapter Eight: It Doesn't Matter If It'

Forget Me Not

_It Doesn't Matter If It's Wrong Or Right_

Ginny was going through the case files late one night. She sipped her coffee and set it down. She was rubbing the back of her calf with one foot as she sifted through paper after paper. Today she had managed a continuance so she could familiarize herself on the case. She nearly choked when she saw what Harry's wife wanted. She didn't know Harry had any of that, but he did. She was going through the purchases; rubbing her neck as she bent over them. She relaxed as a pair of hands massaged her sore neck muscles. Her eyes closed on their own not consious to the world outside. When the hands stopped she looked at Harry as he sat down next to her.

"When I asked you to work the case I didn't mean 24-7." Harry smiled.

Ginny returned it. "A good lawyer never gives up." She looked a receit that had a name she didn't recognize, it came up several times. "What is this place anyways?" She moved the receit so he could see.

Harry sighed. "It's a spa where her lastest beau works."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "No woman goes to a spa every other day for the treatments. This could be good. If we can prove her infidelity then we have a good chance." She took off the square framed glasses she had on and looked at Harry. "I know this is person, but it could be relevant." She began. "Did you ever have any affairs?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't have time even if I had wanted to."

Ginny nodded. "How many affairs do you know of?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "Five."

Ginny wrote it down. "Do you know their names?"

After the judge had ruled in Harry's favor giving his now ex-wife a good sum of money, but not nearly as much as she had asked he took his friends out to celebrate. The weasleys, minus the elders, were all present. There was Hermione and Ron, and some school mates and colleges. Harry got up on the bar and dinged his glass against a fork. "I'd like to make a toast to the best lawyer, and person of us all, To Ginny." He raised his glass as did the others.Everyone sounded in agreement as Ginny blused deeply. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. People were dancing, drinking, and being merry. Ginny however was only sipping her glass in a corner. Harry came over to her with a hand held out. "I demand a dance." He said jokingly. Ginny smiled and took his hand. She felt a spark shoot through her at his touch, it took her breath away. Looking at Harry she knew he had felt it too. They both searched eachothers eyes trying to find what the other was feeling. Harry snapped out of it first.

"So how about that dance?" He grinned.

Ginny couldn't help the weakness in her knees at his grin as he led her to the dance floor. A slow song came on. Ginny put her hand on one shoulder and the other in his hand. Her head naturally fell to his shoulder. His free arm circled her waist holding her closely.When the dance ended Ginny lifted her head and looked into the emerald eyes she adored. Slowly Harry's lips came closer to hers. It started out as an innocent kiss, but it soon became full of need. Neither could get enough. Ginny caught her senses. "Harry, I can't do this." She said tearfully before leaving.

AN: I know this is short and very late. Writters block, I hate it. Thank you for reading and please comment: )


	10. Chapter Nine: Before You Tell Him Goodb

Forget Me Not

_Before You Tell Him Goodbye_

Ginny was walking down the street in the rain. Her arms were hugging her coat to her body as the droplets of water ran down. She didn't feel the cold. Her mind was too busy trying to figure out what had just happened. She was so numb to the world outside she didn't hear Harry calling out to her as he ran after her. Ginny was startled when she felt herself being spun around. She had a confused expression as she looked up at Harry.

"Ginny." Harry said softly as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "We need to talk."

Ginny looked down, not sure if she wanted to know what he had to say. She merely nodded as he apparated them to the Burrow. Harry led her to the room he was staying in and took out a piece of parchment. Ginny sighed knowing what it said. She studied the floor as he began to speak. "Why did you run?" Was the first question.

Ginny bit her bottom lip for a moment before answering. "Which time?"

Harry set the letter down. "Both."

There was an intense silence as Ginny attempted to make out an answer that made sense. "What would you have done if you woke up and saw my in your bed Harry? I was just Ron's little sister to you. I couldn't handle that, so I ran."

Harry thought about it and he probably would have acted badly. "Tell me about that night."

Ginny closed her eyes, visions flashing through her mind. "It was dark by the time I was able to sneak away. Everyone was pretty much trashed. I saw Ron and Hermione, and some other people just making out. There were bottles everywhere. I think I was the only sober person. I was just standing there when you came up behind me and wrapped your arms around my waist." She blushed a bit at the memory, she could almost feel his arms around her waist. "Then you began kissing my neck." Ginny opened her eyes for a moment in surprise at feeling his lips on her neck. She covered his hands with hers. "Then your hands moved across my body." She moved one of his hand higher to her breast and the other lower slowly moving up the inside of her thighs. She was about to go on when his lips captured hers in a heated kiss.

Ginny broke from the kiss as she moaned at the feeling of his hand through her knickers under her dress. She bit her lip again; this time so she didn't wake her parents. She felt her knickers slid down her legs and she stepped out of them. Next the zipper on the back of her dress lowered. Somehow he had managed to carress her back as he lowered the zipper. After the dress fell down around her ancles she was completely exposed once more. She could feel her entire body flush. Harry spun her around and placed his hands beneath her butt pulling her up against him. He walked until her back rested against a wall helping hold her against him. Ginny fumbled a bit with the buttons on his shirt before removing it. Harry unbuckled his belt and soon he too was completely nude. One hand supported her as the other moved between her legs once more; teasing her. Ginny gasped as his mouth closed around her nipple, flicking the tip with his tongue. Ginny felt herself coming closer to the edge and gripped Harry's shoulders. Harry withdrew his fingers making Ginny groan in dissapointment. All was forgotten as he thrust into her. He moved at a slow pace holding them both on edge. As they became more desperate they moved faster. Then in one instant nothing existed except themselves. They fell to the floor panting and sweating. When Harry was able he stood and took them to his bed.

The sound of someone running up the stairs is what woke Ginny from her peaceful sleep. She tried to wake Harry, but it was too late. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ron screamed as he saw his best friend and his sister naked in bed together.


	11. Chapter Ten: This Kiss

Forget Me Not

_This Kiss_

Ginny cringed before throwing a pillow at Ron. "Get out you great prat! I'm naked."

Ron left the room before anyone could blink. The idea of being in the same room as his naked sister was worse then finding her in bed with his best friend. He waited downstairs impatiently drumming his finger on the table until Molly swatted his hand.

Ginny sighed and looked over at Harry. "Good morning." She smiled widely.

Harry returned the smile before kissing her thoroughly. "Now it is."

-8- 0O0 -8-

After a long and painful interrogation with her brother, Ginny managed to escape with Harry. She looked at their hands, there fingers were intertwined. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. Ginny grinned; he could be so cute sometimes. "Any regrets?"

Harry nodded. "A few." He grinned at her downcast look. "I regret how long it took for me to realize I love you. I regret letting you leave the second time. But mostly I regret hurting you like that."

Ginny's head snapped up. "Truly?" Ginny attacked Harry as he nodded his answer.

-8- 0O0 -8-

Five Years Later:

Harry laid his head in Ginny's lap as she read. She had retired the moment she found out she was pregnant. She was now five months along. She smiled remembering Harry's reaction to the news. At first he froze, and then he grinned the widest grin she had ever seen. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her on her feet and kissing. He put his hand on her stomach even though she wasn't showing. He did so often, he also spoke to the baby, even sang occasionally.

Harry looked up at Ginny and took her book away. "Hey!" Ginny squealed. "I was reading that!"

Harry laughed. "I know, but I want to kiss my beautiful wife." His hand wound into her hair bringing her face closer to his. She didn't fight it and they slowly kissed until the baby kicked. "I think it's jealous." Harry joked and Ginny chuckled. Life was finally starting for them and they wouldn't have it any other way.

AN: I am so sorry for taking this long, I didn't mean to. I may do a sequel if my fans wish.


End file.
